Sword Art Online: The Holy Sword
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Le Fay bought the new VRMMO game since she thought that Arthur would enjoy it with her. Little did she know that a simple game can become just as dangerous as their daily life. Which honestly means just par-of-the-course for them. A death game? It's just like a game of tic tac toe for members of the Vali Team. Pre-DxD timeline.


**Just an idea I've been thinking about. I was gonna write an SAO story sooner or later. The main character of this story will be Arthur, Vali, Kirito, and Issei. Well, Issei is still in consideration because if Issei is in then the church Trio is in. If not, then the Church Trio is not. Now for pairing. Honestly, I only got Arthur x Asuna so far. I'll be honest, Kirito is best paired with either Yuuki, Sinon, or Alice in my opinion. His dynamic with them is actually the best, well, maybe not with Yuuki but Sinon and Alice have great dynamic with Kirito. Yuuki is just as good with sword as Kirito which makes them kinda like the ultimate SAO duo. Silica and Liz have average interaction with him and Suguha is his sister, enough said about them. Asuna though, there's just something about her that makes her and Kirito doesn't click in my mind. So KiriSuna fans probably won't like this story. Enough of that, let's get on with this crap.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or SAO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of a Death Game**

-Grigori, 2 ½ years before cannon timeline-

"What is this?"

Arthur Pendragon, the descendant of the legendary king of the same name, ask his sister, Le Fay Pendragon who is happily showing him a certain game disc she bought, well, two of them to be precise, one for her and one for her brother. The cover of the case reads Sword Art Online.

"It's a VRMMORPG game, onii-sama. It's the first one in the world."

"VRMMORPG?"

"It means Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game."

"I see. I have heard about these so called Online Games but you do know I do not play one."

"Maa onii-sama, please hear me a little. I think you might actually like this one."

Le Fay Pendragon began explaining what makes Sword Art Online different from any other MMO games. Beside the fact that it is the first of its kind that utilizes VR technology, what makes the game unique is its daring lack of magic found in fantasy MMO. The game relies heavily on sword ability which Le Fay thinks might interest Arthur.

Indeed like she guessed the system did piqued Arthur's interest out of curiosity but mostly because Le Fay recommended it and it's not like he doesn't have time to spare. It is clear that his sister is interested in playing the game as shown by the identical case she's holding in her hand and Arthur does indulge in his sister's request from time to time.

"It does indeed sound interesting but you mention about this being a VR technology so how do we play it?"

"Ohh, I also bought the Nervegear that we can use for a fulldive. Ikuse-sama is also interested in playing this game so we bought it together."

"Hoo, I see."

Ikuse Tobio is also interested in this game. That's not really surprising though. Despite his work in Grigori, Ikuse Tobio still has his normal life outside of the supernatural and is naturally more in-touch with the normal side of the world. Things like this are what he would find interesting. Le Fay immediately pulls Arthur with her so they could start playing. Today is the official beginning of Sword Art Online after all and she doesn't want to miss it.

In another part of Grigori Institute, another pair is also talking about Sword Art Online. Inside Ikuse Tobio's room he is showing Vali Lucifer his brand new Nervegear along with SAO. The Hakuryuukou is not impressed.

"So basically it's a game. I don't see why it should excite you."

"Come on, lighten up Vali. Lavinia is also getting one herself. It's popular among the normal people."

"But it doesn't concern me."

"Yeah, well, I know but there's a problem you see. Azazel need me to something. Something about infiltration mission so I can't play this today. But it's the first day and who know what I'll miss so do me a favor and enjoy yourself. Tell me about it when I get back."

"…basically you want me to test the game and tell you how it is? Hmm, sure, I guess I have nothing better to do. But you have to promise to do a full day spar with me."

"Sure, I owe you one. Now enjoy yourself while I see the Governor."

Tobio handed the Nervegear to Vali and ran out from his room. Vali look down to the headgear in his arm and shrugs. It's a favor after all and even though he's not interested in playing at all he suppose it's a good way to pass time. Plus humans do create some interesting things from time to time.

In different parts of Grigori, three people wearing the Nervegear wait until 1 P.M when Sword Art Online's service would start. Once the clock strikes one, the three of them shouted at the same time.

"""Link Start!"""

* * *

Arthur Pendragon looks down to the unfamiliar hands that took him a full minute to realize that those are his own. It feels strange. He had pressed random in the character customization screen and he is at least half a head shorter than he really is. That is probably why he is feeling strange.

"Onii-sama?"

He heard the familiar voice of Le Fay from beside him and saw a young girl about Le Fay's age and height with straight blonde hair. Arthur wonders if that is really Le Fay. This MMO thing is confusing him.

"Arthur Onii-sama, right?"

"Is that you Le Fay?"

"Yup! Thank goodness, what would I do if I mistake you for someone else?"

Then suddenly Le Fay paused as she took in Arthur's new appearance. After a full minute of silence that made Arthur uncomfortable, Le Fay speaks.

"Did you use the random option?"

Arthur nodded.

"I see. Well, you look a little younger otherwise you look like yourself. I wonder if the random option uses your real appearance as a template to make a character for you?"

Le Fay thought but immediately got over it as there are more things to do than think about random things. Now she drags Arthur away and towards the field where they could finally test out the main feature of the game.

Once out in the field, the brother and sister duo drew their weapon. Unsurprisingly, both Arthur and Le Fay used their real name as their avatar name. The two of them went to find an enemy mob so they can start out. Once they find a boar, Arthur took out a one-handed sword that is his default weapon while Le Fay uses a spear. There are two boars and Le Fay let Arthur go first since he's the swordsman out of the two and would figure out the system faster. Taking on his usual stance, Arthur charged.

In an instant with two slashes each, the boars dispersed into hundreds of polygons. Le Fay blinked and find it both unbelieavable yet somehow normal that Arthur could beat two boars in a second WITHOUT [sword skills]. Arthur is after all already a master swordsman, the best swordsman of his age probably and he could immediately identify weak spots which in the game is where he could deal the most damage. The lower level enemies would just bore him to death.

"That's… too easy."

"Onii-sama is just too strong for lower level enemies. Well, let me have a go after this."

Arthur nodded. After that particular short battle, Arthur stood back as he watch Le Fay deal with the enemy mobs by herself, helping her only when she needs it. Unlike Arthur, Le Fay has to rely on [sword skills] to deal damage as she is not at Arthur's skill level.

Arthur coached her on a few motions so she knows how to use a spear properly. Even if it is not his preferred weapon, Arthur knows how to use polearms and he is good but not as good as he is with a sword. After deeming Le Fay adequate enough that she at least doesn't cut herself, Arthur let her go.

The witch girl at first has a problem with fighting mobs. It's not that she's afraid or the mob is too strong but even if she was coached on how to swing her weapon, she doesn't have much reflex and her movement is still stiff. Unlike Arthur, Le Fay is truly a novice in close combat as she is a magician.

Le Fay is having fun while Arthur watches her. For now, Arthur has nothing to do since he's too good to even be harmed by the mobs of this level despite this being his first time playing an MMO, and a VRMMO at that. Sword is his element after all and as the descendant of the King of Knights he has a reputation to live up to. After some hours that feels like a long time and leveling up two times, Arthur decided to call Le Fay back.

"Le Fay, I think it's time to stop!"

He called out to her and the girl nodded. She rushed back to Arthur with a smile, showing that she'd had her fun. Seeing her content makes Arthur happy. Now he asks her how to quit and Le Fay had to explain to him about log out and where to find it. She began several motions to open her window and scroll through them.

"…and you will find the log out button he—"

Le Fay suddenly paused and her eyes widen slightly in fear.

"Le Fay? What is it?"

"The log out button… it's gone!"

The moment she said it, the two of them were enveloped in blue light and they felt the familiar sensation of teleporting. Arthur immediately knew that something is wrong and all his instincts are screaming at him.

What kind of mess did they get themselves into this time?

* * *

『Players, I welcome you all to my world.』

Arthur and Le Fay look up when they heard a voice addressing all of the players present. Floating in the sky that is currently dyed red with warning signs is a figure in robe that looks like a classic rendition of a sorcerer. Arthur narrowed his eyes at the figure speaking in a male voice while listening carefully to what he has to say.

『My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world.』

The introduction. At least they now have a name to blame for the craziness.

『Until you get to the top of this castle, you cannot log out of your own free will.』

At this statement Arthur became shocked and angry but his face still retains its usual calmness. He will need to listen more to what this Kayaba has to say.

『...also, the disruption or dismantling of the Nerve Gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted the signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions.』

There were mutterings and panicking all around them but Arthur remained calm. It is not the first time he's been threatened with death and he knows it will not be the last time. Suddenly a smaller hand grasped his and he is reminded that he is not alone. Although Le Fay is also familiar with danger, she is still worried about the situation they're in now.

『To be a little more specific, disconnection from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to: unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result...』

The metallic voice of Kayaba Akihiko took a short breath here.

『...regretfully 213 players have already exited this game, and the real world, forever.』

A long, thin scream was heard. But most of the players couldn't or refused to believe what they had been told, and just stood there slack-jawed or with a wry smile on their faces.

『Players, there is no need to worry about the bodies you left on the other side. As of this moment, all TV, radio, and Internet media are repeatedly reporting this situation; including the fact that there have been numerous deaths. The danger of having your Nerve Gear taken off has already all but disappeared. In a moment, using the two hours I have provided, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and be given the best treatment. So you can relax... and concentrate on beating the game. But I ask of you all to understand that «Sword Art Online» is no longer a simple game. It is a second reality... From now on, any form of revival in the game will no longer work. The moment your HP reaches 0, your avatar will be gone forever. And at the same time your brain will be destroyed by the Nerve Gear.』

Basically Kayaba Akihiko had just declared that Sword Art Online had become a death game. Why is he not surprised? Arthur sighed. Some people are just that crazy, even crazier than Azazel and most of Grigori.

『Players, there is only one way to be freed from this game. As I have said before, you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. I give you all my word.』

Ten thousand players stood in silence. Arthur took those words in. Can he trust Kayaba Akihiko's words? Possibly. His voice is not laced with madness so he is doing this consciously and knows the consequences, or at least, that's how a sane person would think. But what is the purpose of all this? It is not mass genocide for his own pleasure since he does give a chance to go out from this nightmare.

『Then I will show you evidence that this is the only reality. In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this.』

Following Akihiko's instruction Arthur open his inventory and search for said item. The name of the item is [Hand Mirror]. He took it out from his inventory. Suddenly all avatars were engulfed in white light and when all the lights died down, Arthur's first priority was to check if Le Fay is okay and he turn to stare at… his own sister who looks no different than she is in reality.

"Le Fay, what…"

"Onii-sama, the mirror must have been an object that would turn our avatar into our real appearance."

"But how is that possible?"

"…scan! The Nervegear must've done a scan of some kind to our faces."

Arthur nodded, accepting the answer. It's not like he would understand much of it anyway. The fact still stands that they are trapped and they have to clear the game to escape. Doing it in their real form or a crafted avatar makes no difference, especially when Arthur's original avatar only looks like a younger version of himself. Arthur look up towards the giant robed avatar once again and wonder what kind of man would do something like this?

"To make his own world huh? Are you trying to play god, Kayaba Akihiko?"

『You will all most probably be wondering, "Why." Why am I —the creator of both the Nerve Gear and SAO, Kayaba Akihiko— doing something like this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he doing this to ransom us? None of these is the reason I am doing this. Not only that, but now for me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because... this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this world is the only reason I have created the Nerve Gear and SAO. And now, everything has been realized… Now, I have finished the official tutorial for «Sword Art Online». Players—I wish you luck.』

The huge robe rose soundlessly and started sinking, hood first, into the system message that covered the sky, as if melting starting from its head. Once the robed figure disappear, so does the system message then— at last.

The crowd of ten thousand players gave a proper reaction.

In other words, countless voices started resounding loudly through the plaza.

"It's a joke right...? The hell is this? It's a joke right!?"

"Stop kidding around! Let me out! Let me out of here!"

"No! You can't! I've got to meet someone soon!"

"I don't like this! I'm gonna go home! I want to go home!"

Yells. Clamors. Shouts. Curses. Begging. Screaming.

Arthur immediately took Le Fay away from the chaos. There is no need for him to come to term with the situation, he already understood. A man is playing god and they are trapped in his world. Now they have to fight for their freedom with their own life. Basically, just another day at work. Death and chaos is a common thing in the supernatural world. Already knowing what to do, Arthur and Le Fay made their move.

Unbeknownst to them, another person had a whole different reaction to the situation. It is someone they know quite well. The silver haired Hakuryuukou separated from the crowd with a smirk as he look up to the sky, to where the robed figure of Kayaba Akihiko's GM avatar once floated.

"A death game huh? Interesting. Well then Kayaba Akihiko, it looks like you made this boring game at least somewhat interesting. If you're trying to play god, then this Hakuryuukou shall be the one to slay you. It could make a decent challenge until I can face a real god. Now, let's begin the game."

Vali Lucifer walks away from the chaotic Town of Beginning with a laugh.

* * *

 **And there goes Vali. He'll enjoy a death game, I'm sure of it. Arthur, Le Fay, and Vali definitely won't be bound by the morals and mindset of ordinary people so things will definitely go differently. Ohh and Kayaba Akihiko is supernatural so this definitely won't go like usual. That's as far as I'm willing to say. If I decided to put Issei in, he and Kirito will appear in next chapter along with one Hollow Fragment character and one Church Trio. TTFN**


End file.
